


Boo Boos

by brunetteinaunionjack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunetteinaunionjack/pseuds/brunetteinaunionjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps out Castiel after he gets an unfamiliar injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boo Boos

Castiel didn't eat or drink. He was an angel, he had no need or desire for such a human deed. However, it was a cold December day in Washington and the hot coco that Sam had made to warm them up and celebrate their Sasquatch kill (Dean couldn't stop cracking jokes about Sam's height the whole time) looked very tempting.

The angel couldn't see any reason why not to drink it. It looked so warm, with the steam rising from it, and he was so cold. So he picked up the plain white mug that Sam had placed in front of him and took a large drink.

He promptly dropped the mug back on the table, spilling its contents and chipping the handle. Castiel, not knowing or fully understanding what this feeling was, simply stuck out the injured part of his body. His tongue.

"Cas?" Dean stood up from his seat across from Castiel and made his way over to him. "What's the matter?"  
"Ith theem that I hur muh tong." Cas replied the best he could with his tongue out of his mouth.

Sam began to walk towards the kitchen. "I'll get you some cold water or ice."

Dean leaned down to take Castiel's face in his hands. "You know, whenever I got hurt when I was younger my mom would always kiss my boo boo to make it feel better." Dean smiled at the memory of him skinning his knee and his mother kissing the Band-Aid and hugging him close.

Castiel looked up at the hunter with his tongue hanging pitifully out of his mouth. "Dith that make eh theel bether?" He asked.

Dean smiled at the angel's expression. He looked like a small child that had just been scolded. "Oh yeah." Dean replied, leaning down to kiss Castiel's cheek. Dean's lips had just brushed his stubble before moving his lips to the corner of the angel's mouth.

Castiel got the cue and retracted his tongue back into his mouth, moving his head to capture Dean's lips in his own. The make-out session was quick but heated and satisfying.

Dean finally pulled away. "Feel better?" He asked with a chuckle.

Castiel grinned in response. "Much." He said, before pulling the hunter back in for another kiss.

"Oh come on guys!" A voice called from the kitchen door.


End file.
